


Something to articulate

by mleigh1969



Category: crisscolfer AU - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mleigh1969/pseuds/mleigh1969
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Darren, a famous musician, finds a summer retreat to the small town Ashton, he finds the break from Hollywood madness he was hoping for. However one of the residents proves to be a mystery and challenge just to get the opportunity to know</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one -**

 

                On the day he moved in Darren knew he had found “home.” A peaceful neighborhood. A few children running and playing. A  small, quiet ocean front town out of the mainstream of Hollywood he had run in for too many years. Ready to play the role of the secluded musician for the summer months and find himself again.

                He had reached near burn out just after Christmas. With six months left on his contract he made every concert date, every interview and appearance. He loved what he did – but somehow it just wasn’t enough anymore – but he couldn’t find what he was missing – he only knew he needed to find it soon before he lost the passion he once knew.

                For over a month, since moving to Ashton,  his schedule had been the same. Darren would roll out of bed by 10am Determined not to be an over achiever – because really what did he have to prove. Yet determined to not be lazy, just because he could. He would spend the first couple hours of his day playing the piano. Nothing specific – just becoming one with the instrument and absorbing all the sounds that would stir his soul. Sometimes he would find himself laughing and smiling till it hurt. Others he would feel hot burning tears running down his cheeks that fell to the keyboard. Then there were the days that a song would emerge as he pulled together chords  and lyrics. Most of the time he knew the song was going to be just for him – others he thought would be great on his next album – if there was to be a next album. Then there were the bad days – when every note was sour and his fingers cramped instead of craving the keys. 

                Early afternoon(sometimes latter if the morning  music session was inspirational) Darren would shower, dress and take his daily walk to the coffee shop. The owners now knew him by name and had his order waiting when he walked through the door. He found a few times that he desperately wanted something different so had to find a different path way and enter from the side entrance.

                Today had been one of those days when walking away from the music was just too difficult. The baby grand was practically playing itself. His hands and the keys just understood each other and the music flowed freely. By the time he made it out of the house today it was nearly 3 in the afternoon.

“Good afternoon Darren” 

“Hello Tammy – Hey Tom.”

“Good to see you Darren” Cried Tom from the stock room as he hoisted a box up onto the shelf.

“Musical magic today honey?”

“Music is always magical Tammy – you know that”

“Oh don’t I though”

Darren smiled as he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket to pay. Tammy and Tom had quickly become two of Darren’s favorite people in this small town of interesting inhabitants. They were both born and raised in this town, high school sweethearts and now they ran the family business. Always a warm smile, and amazing homemade breads. 

Tammy handed him his bagel with cream cheese and coffee with a wink and a smile.

“See you tomorrow sweetie”

“Thanks Tammy – See you later Tom” yelled Darren over his shoulder as he crossed to the door to leave.

“Take it easy Darren – don’t get into any trouble you hear”

Darren turned his back to the door to reply to Tom.

“Oh you know me”

As he turned around the door swung open and he collided with a man whom he had only seen from a distance as he strolled through the park each day. 

“I am so sorry” Darren said 

The man looked up at Darren and smiled simply and shook his head as if to say “its ok – don’t worry about it” but he muttered not a single sound as he crossed to the counter and handed a note to Tammy. 

“Hey Chris, said Tammy receiving the note and starting to gather the items listed, Good to see you this afternoon.”

“Chris!” Said Tom, as he came out of the store room. 

Chris smiled a warm smile and averted his eyes again to the counter and floor.

Tammy bagged up Chris’ items. “here you go sweetie” 

Chris gave her a genuine smile with a twenty, took his bag and crossed to the door that Darren was still holding open. Their eyes met briefly before Chris looked away and quickly left the store.

Darren watched Chris leave and then turned back to Tammy with questioning eyes. 

“He doesn’t speak.” Tom said, anticipating his question, as he crossed to a table to clean it.

 “At least not that we’ve ever heard..” Tammy finished.

“I’ve seen him around. I think he even lives on my street.”

“Sure does sweetie – he bought the old Riley place about three years ago. Keeps to himself mostly.  Really nice man – great tipper.Comes in every day about 3. Gets his lunch and goes to that bench out in the park and sits till 5 – then off he goes again.

                Darren was intrigued and genuinely drawn to the beautiful, tall stranger. Every day for the next week Darren found his way to the park by 2pm and would wait – usually guitar or notebook in hand he would play with melodies or write lyrics and wait. Every day he would see the stunning stranger walking toward him along the winding path of the park. Darren tried to smile and make eye contact – never once did the stranger even seem to notice him. He would watch as he made his way to the coffee shop pick up his order and go to a bench far away from Darren’s. Darren would adjust which bench he sat at each day – but each day the stranger would choose a different bench to eat his lunch.

 This pattern continued until Sunday afternoon. Darren sat on his bench as usual – but this time no notebook or instrument in hand – he decided he would just sit, watch and wait. This time he would just stand up and try to talk to him. He sat and waited as the afternoon sun drew higher in the sky and the temperature soared above 90. He could feel his mouth starting to dry and thirsted for relief. Uncertain if the dry mouth was only being caused by the heat. This stranger “Chris” was a fascination he could not understand. He could not comprehend why he was choosing to pursue a man whom he did not know and who it seemed did not want to know him.  He was however unwilling to budge – today would be the day – today he would break the silence. Darren sat and watched as time slipped by – 3pm came and went without an appearance from Chris. He waited until 4 and then 5 – but still nothing. The weather was beginning to cool and finally Darren got up and walked to the coffee shop.

                As the bell on the door rang Tammy’s voice came out from the store room.

“Be right with you honey.”

“Take your time Tammy – it’s all good.”

“Oh Darren – how are you today honey.”

“I’m good – thirsty – but good.”

“What can I get for you sugar?”

“Something tall and …..”

The small service bell sounded again as another customer came through the door – Darren turned his head to see Chris making his way behind Darren at the counter.

“Darren honey?   tall and…?”

“……….. um…. Cold – tall and cold.”

“How about some raspberry ice tea.”

“sounds great Tammy – as big as you can make it.”

Darren stood with his back to Chris afraid to turn around as he was just staring and oogling at the poor man. Darren realized however that Chris even when he knows he saw him didn’t even see him. 

Darren took a deep breath stealing his reserve and spun to address the silent stranger.

“Chris! I can help you over here” called out Tom just as Darren spun.

Chris crossed to Tom and handed him his customary note with instructions.

Darren’s eyes moved from Tammy to tom to Chris not certain who to focus on first. His hands were sweating, why were his hands sweating? How could a man whom he hasn’t even officially met be causing this reaction in him? This was insane.

“That will be $2.50 Darren”

Darren snapped out of his silent train of thought and grabbed his wallet to pay. He smiled weakly at Tammy, took his drink and straw and slowly crossed to the door looking over his shoulder once at Chris and opening the door with the service bell announcing his exit. You would think Chris must be deaf too thought Darren as he didn’t even raise an eyebrow at Darren’s obvious looking and pining – oh my god I’m pining over this man Darren realized – why?! Frustrated he moved to the end of the building and waited as he gulped down his ice tea realizing that his tongue was feeling like an overstuffed pillow in his mouth now.  

Chris came out of the coffee shop and crossed the street to the park – he passed by all of the benches and just kept walking. Darren creased his eyebrows in confusion and without really thinking, followed him. Chris walked past all the little eclectic shops along main street without glancing left or right – just looking straight ahead and moving with great intent. Darren tried to act stealth and keep his distance – pretending to look into shop windows and act interested in what was anything except Chris. He realized soon enough that his show of disinterest wasn’t necessary as he could have been dressed in drag and singing Barbara Streisand and Chris still wouldn’t look at him. With great determination he kept his distance but followed – This man is going to at least acknowledge Darren’s existence if it was the last thing he did today. Chris took the corner to the left. Darren ten feet behind him took the left turn, but Chris was nowhere to be seen. He looked up and down the street only to see nothing moving except a leaf caught in the light breeze as it was carried across the street. Darren spun around and looked up and down main street – no sign of Chris.

Darren turned to return home and rounded the corner where he ran chest to chest with Chris. He stumbled back a few steps while apologizing before he realized who he had run into.

“Shit – I mean,  sorry – I was hoping…” was all Darren managed to say to the steal eyes that were boring into his when Chris held up a sign

LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP FOLLOWING ME OR I WILL REPORT YOU TO THE POLICE!

“I…Wait….What?”

Chris turned the paper over where it read

I HAVE SEEN YOU WATCHING ME EVERY DAY FOR THE PAST WEEK – DON’T DENY IT.

“Look man – I only wanted to introduce myself to you – we all need someone to talk to sometimes.”

Chris raised his eyebrows at Darren.

“You know what I mean – I mean – Crap” He offered out his hand “I’m Darren”

Chris looked down at Darren’s hand, back to his eyes, then turned and walked away.

Darren stood silent for several minutes as he watched Chris disappear down the street.  He started toward home when he realized, He knows I’ve been watching him – which means he noticed me – which means – there’s still a chance. 

He walked home humming a new tune.

  
 


	2. Chapter 2

It started out as a vacation. A two week getaway. A chance to relax and write in peace without the daily reminders of life in a town he wanted nothing more than to escape from. Chris drove the two hundred miles to the small town of Ashton; Population insignificant, he had found by accident while exploring Google.  Ashton’s “Downtown” area was 5 blocks long and 3 blocks wide filled with typical mom and pop shops the police and fire station.   The streets where lined with lamp posts lit from 6pm to 6am, adorned with banners alternating between displaying the town’s name and the designated motto, “ --------------“.  

Chris had written his first book before the formality of a high school graduation commenced. Publishing companies showed interest in the submitted chapter, but the answer was always the same once they requested a meeting, “It’s amazing that someone so young can write so maturely – sorry there just isn’t a market that would respond because of your age.” 

Chris started his website CC360 as a way to express his pent up writing angst while he continued to dream of being published. In the meantime he was sweating it out at the local dry cleaners trying to scrape together enough money to pay for gas and insurance. Over the course of a year Chris gathered over 3000 followers that logged in daily to read his blog and stories. On a whim he decided to offer his first book as an e-book purchase option for $5. Over half of his followers bought the book in the first month and he watched his follower list continue to grow along with orders for the book. Six month’s latter Chris had sold over 5000 copies of his book, had a bank account of over twenty thousand dollars, quit his job at the drycleaner and traded in his clunker for a car with decent gas millage. 

His life had taken a fortunate turn of fate, but living in this town was becoming stifling both to his creativity and sanity. 

In the first fourteen days in Ashton Chris had written rough drafts of five new chapters and enjoyed more anonymity that he ever knew was possible. He walked the streets without being stared at or taunted. No one questioned him when he presented notes explaining who he was and what he wanted or needed. He wasn’t ridiculed for not talking, and accepted as a valued visitor. Chris’ smile and easy going nature was all he needed to be accepted.  He felt at ease for the first time in his life and knew that this is where he wanted (no needed) to stay.  

it was time to take a chance and risk being farther away from his family than he wanted. At 21 Chris bought his first home in Ashton and expanded his blogs and electronic books gaining notoriety as the mysterious online writer. Although he preferred to remain unnoticed Chris supported the community through participating in fundraising events, beach clean ups and helped to revive the local theatre company providing scripts for comedy night.  Ashton had been a dream come true for almost three years.

The first time he spotted the tanned, curly haired man he was walking through the park. Chris hadn’t known anyone like him before. Everyone in town immediately liked him and even visitors were taken with him as he would stop to pet their dogs or join in with their children playing hopscotch. Darren, as he overheard him introduce himself, had moved into the popular rental house on Chris’ street. Apparently a musician as he was constantly playing one instrument or another and could be overheard singing as Chris passed by his house. Darren had blended into the small town so quickly it seemed as though he must have lived there years before Chris had arrived. 

Chris was torn between curiosity and dislike that this stranger could so easily give this community what Chris’ fears could not. It wasn’t fair that this man could gain so much in so little time with hardly any effort at all. The only thing that alleviated Chris’ tension was the knowledge that this stranger would move on just like all the others before him who had come to the rental for a brief get away. So Chris settled on staying out of Darren’s path and wait for his quite little town to return when Darren drove away.

The afternoon sun was at it’s peek and the temperature was rising with the slightest breeze behind it indicating that the seasons were about to change and fall would soon be upon them.  With his note in hand Chris made his way down main street for lunch. Tammy and Tom Barringer had been the owners of the local coffee shop in town for as long as Chris had been there and quite easily his favorite people. 

The collision with the curls was unexpected as the shorter man turned suddenly into Chris almost knocking him over as he entered the coffee shop. The world seemed to stop for a few seconds as the other man was saying something that Chris’ mind was simply not processing as his own inner dialogue had taken over with; “ _Darren, Chris thought. Shit this is Darren up close. Darren who seems to be like a freaking wall despite his height. Darren who won’t move out of the freaking way. Just move Chris – Move!”_

Thankfully his body responded and he found his way to Tammy who was lovely as ever and took Chris’ note and got his order ready. Fully aware that Darren was still standing in the doorway and staring at Chris as if he had just drawn the curtain back on a side show freak exhibit made the heat inside of his veins rise and he fought himself to not turn and throw a glare that could shoot fire in his direction. Thankfully Tammy brought his order just as he was about to give into his impulse. Instead he paid for his sandwich and turned to walk toward the door with his head held high. If this stranger thinks he can take away any of the confidence Chris had worked so hard to build over the past few years he would have another thing coming. Chris made eye contact almost daring Darren to say one thing, but no words came, so Chris looked away and made his way out of the still wide open door leaving Darren speechless. This thought is what made it possible for Chris to smile as he walked to the park to enjoy his lunch and work on his post due by midnight thinking, “ _This man would mean nothing to Chris or this small town soon enough.”_

The next week proved to be a battle of wills as Darren blatantly attempted to follow and mock Chris. He could not believe this arrogant stranger would think he could come into Chris’ town and have the nerve to make him feel like the unwanted visitor. Each day for the next week Chris was forced to sit in his park, always on a different bench than the day before as Darren would always be sitting there as if daring Chris to try and sit where previously had. With his stupid guitar in hand and a huge smile to offer everyone else who walked by.  It was obviously a game to this subhuman man to play with Chris’ emotions and try to break him down and bully him into hiding in his. “ _this is my town_ ” Chris yelled in his head as he walked home at the end of what had become a very long week. Chris had no idea how long Darren was planning to stay in Ashton, but he had enough of this and it was going to stop.

Sunday turned out to be a hard day for a multitude of reasons. Chris had spent the majority of the morning and afternoon on the phone with his parents. His younger sister Hannah was in the hospital again. She had been diagnosed at a very early age with a severe epilepsy that at times would put her in the hospital in a post-ictal state for days while her body recovered. By early evening he was tired, stressed, hungry and in no mood for any more today. Chris made his way to the coffee shop Thankful it was almost five o’clock as the park was empty and there was no sign of Darren anywhere. For the first time in a week he felt like he could breathe the air in the park and considered stopping there again with his dinner to enjoy a peaceful night. 

He realized this was not meant to be when he walked into the coffee shop to find Darren standing at the counter ordering from Tammy with that infuriating fake nice voice that he used on everyone else. What got Chris truly riled was Darren was staring at him again – actually staring. “ _honest to God was this man born with absolutely no morals or manners_.” Determined to not make a scene in front of Tammy Chris averted his eyes just when Tom called him over to the far end of the counter. As Tom was preparing his food Chris pulled his marker and paper out of his pocket that he kept there at all times in case he needed to communicate with someone. He smirked to himself as he thought of two very distinct things he knew he needed to say. However, he heard the small bell ring and saw Darren out of his periphery leaving the shop. Chris put the note into his pocket just as Tom returned with his order.

“You ok Chris? You seem kind of anxious.?” Tom asked with genuine concern.

Chris smiled and shook and nodded his head at the same time.

“Alright, but you know if need someone to communicate with we are always here,” said Tom.

Chris’ smile grew slightly brighter. He pulled out his paper and wrote THANK YOU! MY SISTER IS IN THE HOSPTIAL AGAIN – I THINK I WILL GO BACK HOME THIS WEEK AND VISIT MY FAMILY – I JUST NEED A BREAK.

“That sounds like a great idea sweetie.” Said Tammy “You have looked so stressed this week.”

Chris took his bag from Tom and crossed to the door. He looked back and waved at Tom and Tammy. 

“You drive safely you hear – we want you back in one piece.” Tom said, as Chris walked out into the street.

Once outside Chris decided to return home so he could eat, pack and make his escape. The anger that rose up in him when he realized that he was wanting to “escape” from Ashton kept him distracted as he briskly walked through the park and up main street toward home. With a running dialogue of hateful things he seethe about on his blog about unwelcome stranger.  He caught sight of Darren in the shop windows on the other side of the street as he was nearing the end of block. He turned left and quickly ducked into the book stores side entrance. Thankful that the shop owner was in the back he made his way to the front entrance and back out onto main street.  Chris took the few steps to the corner just as Darren came back around the corner and ran full on into Chris again almost knocking Chris over.

Chris grabbed the note out of his pocket he had written just for Darren and held it up as the other man finally managed to gain his apparently clumsy composure.

LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP FOLLOWING ME OR I WILL REPORT YOU TO THE POLICE!

As seen by Darren’s apparently taken aback face Chris didn’t even listen to his certainly lame excuse for his behavior before he flipped the sign over smiling to himself for having the forethought to have a second retort

I HAVE SEEN YOU WATCHING ME EVERY DAY FOR THE PAST WEEK – DON’T DENY IT.

“Look man – I only wanted to introduce myself to you – we all need someone to talk to sometimes.” Darren sputtered.

Chris raised his eyebrows at Darren. Completely offended and realizing this waste of visiting space this man in front of him was.

“You know what I mean – I mean – Crap” He offered out his hand “I’m Darren”

Chris looked down at Darren’s hand, back to his eyes, then turned and walked away toward home. It was definitely time for a break – but not from Ashton – from Darren. That thought made Chris relax as he entered his house and locked the front door. Maybe Darren would even be gone by the time he returned. Then he wouldn’t have to see or “speak” with that infuriating man with the gorgeous  hazel eyes again. 

                


	3. Chapter 3

                By Wednesday Darren knew something was different. He had seen no sign of Chris since Sunday on Main Street.

                He had clearly made the wrong impression on Chris and wanted desperately to fix the situation. But, if he could not find him that was not  going to happen.

                “He went out of town honey.” Said Tammy, while Darren was waiting for his sandwich.

                Darren finally got the nerve to casually bring Chris up in conversation and inquire if he had been seen.   

                “oh, will he be back soo?”

                “Hard to say. He has family east of here and sometimes has to leave suddenly to be with them.”

Tammy crossed back to the counter with his bagged lunch. “Here you go. You watch out for that tropical storm coming you here.”

                “Tropical storm?”

                “Yeah we get them occasionally this time of year.” Said Tom, coming out from the storage room. “Damn freaky things to. Just watch the clouds. It happens without a lot of notice. I expect in the next day or so it will hit.”

                Darren made his way home with his lunch deciding that it was time to focus on music and not on other things that had made it so difficult to concentrate lately (especially not the blue/green eyes that he was finding an increasing need to make things right with).

                As Darren sat playing his piano late into the night the storm hit. Hot rain spilled from the sky so heavily Darren thought for sure the window in the vaulted ceiling might crack. He stepped out onto the back porch and watched the thunder and lightning show of the battling gods. 

                The rain had slowed to a less rampant rate when a whimper was heard coming from under the deck. Darren stood and crossed to the edge to listen. Another strike of lightning and again another sound from under the deck, but this time it was a mix of a whimper and a growl. Darren grabbed the flashlight out of the kitchen and jumped off the porch – shoes immediately sinking into a puddle of wet mud up to his ankles. Kneeling down and shinning the light he could see In the back corner was a saturated cat with mud slicked fur. 

                “poor guy – where did you come from?” Darren could see the cat had a collar on, but had clearly wandered away from home and got trapped by the storm.

                Darren ran back in the house to grab a towel. He toed off his now wet and muddy shoes at the door and made his way quickly to the linen closet aware that he was leaving a wet trail of foot prints down the hall. 

                “I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Darren complained to himself as he put his wet feet back into his wet shoes and felt the water squish between his toes.

                On bended knee he tried to reach for the cat, but it would not move, too frightened and hissing with each thunder and lightning strike. He placed the flashlight on the ground so it was aimed near the scared cat and laid out on his stomach feeling the mud ooze through his t shirt. Wiggling back toward the cat he was finally able to get the towel around it and use it to pull the cat out from under the porch.

                Standing up with the cat cradled in his arms who was now looking at him like it didn’t realize there could be anyone or anything crazier than he was to be out in this storm – “just look at you” the cat said with judging eyes.

                “Holy shit.” Darren laughed as he darted for the door. Once on the porch he wrapped the cat thoroughly in the towel and stepped into the mud room. He again toed off his shoes and socks feeling the awful cold wetness as each piece hit the floor with a slosh. His pants and shirt were covered with mud so those were peeled off and left in a disgusting mound to be dealt with latter. 

                “Apparently I should have grabbed two towels.” Darren said to the cat who was still looking at him like he might very well be one of the dumbest humans he has ever had the displeasure of meeting. However, the cat was lying very still and enjoying the warmth and dryness of its surroundings and not attempting to run away. So Darren took that as a good sign.

                He scooped up the cat and went into the house. Grabbing a towel for himself. Wishing he could take a hot shower, but settling with semi dryness and the warmth of heavy socks with sweats and sweatshirt. Once dressed and reasonably more comfortable.  He picked up the cat and started to dry and clean off some of the top layers of mud and water that had soaked into its fur. Slowly he pealed back the dirty towel to revel what appeared to be a fairly large cat.

                “Well you certainly are not under feed.”

                The cat threw Darren a look that clearly said, “Not all of us can be hobbit sized like you.”

Once the cat was reasonably dry and most of the dirt removed Darren took it out to the living room with him and placed him on the couch while he got some hot chocolate for himself and dug out the can of cat food left in the pantry from a past renter.

Darren sat on the couch and watched as the cat ravished the food. “You’d think you hadn’t eaten in days.” 

Again a look was cast causing Darren to put up his arms in surrender. “No judgment man – just saying.”

                When it was done eating, the cat climbed onto the couch next to Darren and started to knead at his thigh before settling down. Darren noticed the collar around it’s neck again and reached out to spin it so he could read the tags. The collar was soaked, so he removed it to allow it to dry overnight.

                “Brian Colfer.  So is this your owner’s name or yours?” The cat stretched his back legs and settled further into Darren’s side.  “1211 Lithia way. At least you just live up the street. We will find your owners tomorrow pal, alright.”

                They stayed curled up on the couch together until the light came shining through the window in the early morning.

                Darren stretched out the kinks in his back and rolled to his side to sit up. Taking notice of the cat who now sat just staring at him perched on the back of the couch.

                “Hey Brian – if that’s your name – no offense if not dude – hope you slept well.” The cat stretched and jumped down by Darren’s side. 

                “Let’s get you the other half of that can of food so you can eat while I take a shower. I am pretty sure I am not presentable to meet anyone.”

                Once dressed, Darren took another look at the address on Brian’s collar before he put it back on him.

                “All dry - I will be back to get you soon pal.”

                Darren headed up the road to find the feline owner. His pace slowed as he approached the home at the end of the cul-de-sac. It was a simple two story home with a sign hanging off the awning of the porch that read “Riley Manor est. 1918”. He knocked on the door. Not a sound could be heard from within and all the lights appeared to be off when he looked through the window. The small mailbox that hung by the door had a few pieces of mail sticking out of it. Darren lifted one of the envelopes quickly out of the box to discover the owners name. 

                “Chris Colfer.” 

Darren let the piece of mail fall back into the box and walked down the steps to the front walk and turned to read the sign again. “Riley Manor” 

 Chris Colfer?  As in... 

Remembering back to the words Tammy had said the first time he meet – well ran into Chris. “He moved into the old Riley place…” 

…. Oh shit!”


End file.
